


When You Think No One Is Looking

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this video : https://youtu.be/RdssOkU_GkU</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Think No One Is Looking

Kurt is in the nursery changing Dan’s diaper–and absolutely not pretending to eat his toes–when the clanging noises and the music drift through the barely opened window.

Dan makes an inquisitive noise and Kurt picks him up.

“Da fuck indeed, son,” he murmurs, even though he has a vague idea of what is going on.

The fact that he’s pulling his phone from his pocket and shifting it into camera mode before opening the window more fully is proof enough of that private knowledge, but who is he to spoil the surprise to his own son.

“Call on meeee, call on me, 

Call on meeee, call, on mee..”

Sure enough, his husband is taking care of their car–like he had promised, Kurt is so proud–but his attire is not what Kurt expected.

He’s shirtless for starters, which is a crime in itself if Kurt can give his opinion.

Particularly since their neighbor, good ol’ Mrs. Iancu, is lounging in her garden and seems to enjoy the show a tad too much.

But the “worst” part is not the lack of shirt on Blaine’s shoulders, oh no.

That would be too easy.

No, the worst part is that Blaine is wearing Kurt’s own blue shorts, which lay low on his hips and hug his ass like a leather glove, while shimmying in time with the music that comes from the car.

Shimmying being the polite term, because it’s more like Blaine has found a way to change a tire while twerking.

Good God, is he using the jack or is he giving it a lapdance?

Oh God, is he jacking off in all senses of the word?

It’s very distracting, that’s what it is, and Kurt is pretty sure that it’s illegal in some states.

That doesn’t stop him from recording all of it, a snort of laughter escaping him every now and then, because really, his husband is ridiculous.

Ridiculously hot.

Dan peers over his arm and starts making delighted noises. “Ababaaa!” he calls, and Kurt bounces him in his arms.

“You wanna go and see Daddy perform?” he coos and Dan pats his forearm, babbling away.

“Blaine!” he calls and his husband looks up, startled by his interruption. “When you’re done with your rehearsals for “Magic Mike, the Musical”, care to come cuddle our son?”

Because of the exhertion and the heat, Kurt can’t be sure, but he’s pretty much convinced that Blaine is blushing. “Let me change the tire and I’ll be right up.”

“Yeah you will,” Kurt whispers as he closes the window. “And who’s going to have an afternoon delight with Daddy once you get to your busy nap schedule?” he asks Dan, playfully thorwing him in the air and earning a shriek of laughter. “Exactly, that’s Papa!”


End file.
